what a day
by wintermidnightcat
Summary: spirit is in a hospital after a fight with a powerful witch


author's note:

 **h-hi this is my first story I'm not a very good writer, so I doubt this will be good..hahaha..me and my friend's were thinking about this when we got really booored...It was funny to us and I thought I could write or draw about it*in process of making it a manga* so yeah I hope you like it...**

(spirit was in a hospital. He was badly injured in a fight they had with a powerful witch known as medusa.)

"...To think today was going to be one of no trouble." said professor stein, hovering over Spirit eagerly waiting for any sign that his former weapon would give him. Anything. He already observed how much damage Spirit had taken, and by the looks of it he might not make it."..." He looked over to the machine that contained Spirit's pulse. It seemed weak. Stein was starting to get anxious and started pacing around the room. He waited for what seemed to be 40 minutes before he heard something. "*cough cough*...damn..." Stein rushed over to see Spirit had awoken. "Spirit...How do you feel?" The professor questioned, leaning on the computer chair he was so often in. "...Not good.." Spirit responded, having a bit of a hard time breathing. "Sorry...I...I don't think I can...I can stay alive...Any longer...Damn witch..." Spirit mumbled weakly, coughing up blood at the end of the sentence. "I know I was your "former" weapon but I think I would of liked to get back together after we would of killed that son of a bitch...Please...Tell my dear Maka I love her...It was nice to know you...Stein.." An ear-piercing beeeeeep echoed throughout the room from the pulse monitor next to Spirit. Stein slamed on the desk next to him. "Damn you Spirit you promised me you wouldn't..." He said as he desperately tried to hold back tears. He twisted the screw that was in his head and an idea sprouted within his head as Maka and Crona barged in. "...Bring in Blair. This calls for drastic measures.." Maka seemed to hesitate but Crona already got her in. "Oh? What is going on here? Did that big boy over there want to play with a purrfect cat like me?~" She addressed to the what seemed like dead Spirit as she almost jumped onto his bed. As soon as she came in, Spirit's pulse immediately started up, and seemed to go up and over the pulse monitor to what Stein estimated to be the size of the Eiffel tower. "BOOBIES!THIS IS SO HOOOT!~~" Spirit said like the air head he was. "...Wow. I didn't expect that to work...How sad." Stein proclaimed as the screw clicked into place. Maka hit her father over the head with her favorite book. Soon enough blood came sprouting out of his head where he was struck. "YOU BASTARD!MAKING BOTH ME AND STEIN WORRY LIKE THAT!URRG!' Maka lectured angrily as Stein chuckled to himself. "You know you had me "dead" worried there." Stein said as he played a smirk upon his face. "...Hahahaha very funny Stein." Spirit said looking across the room where Maka was walking away escorting Crona as he waved goodbye. Stein rolled over to Spirit's side in his computer chair. "So...How was it like to feel dead? Did you go somewhere? Perhaps you waited?" Stein started questioning curiously. "...Jesus fucking Crist Stein I can't tell you how it's like to be dead! That stuff shouldn't be questioned little lone answered!" Spirit yelled out. "...Tell me or you will be my test subject for life." Stein said letting his glasses glow a white shine to give off a creepy vibe along with a twisted grin only he seemed to be able to pull off so smoothly. "...Well I saw a light and things got weird and I think I was in heaven because *rambling about girls and how Maka actually spent time with him + more things* so there are you haaaappy now?!" Spirit said rather quickly easily intimidated by his former partner. "...good enough...*sigh* heheh...Don't die again or I swear to god.." Stein said trying not to look as if he was concerned. "..aww were you sad I died stein?~" Spirit remarked looking a bit smug. "...Maybe..." Stein said getting a bit to close for comfort. "..Uh Stein are you o-" Spirit was cut off by a surprise hug his former mister gave him. Instead of pushing him away he decided to hug back... Even though he was in more than enough pain. " It's alright Stein I'm alright thanks to your quick thinking." Spirit said able to find a tone of voice that he used in the past to help stabilize Stein in the past. "...You are the only death scythe in the academy, and a powerful one. You used to be my weapon and best friend. You saved many people by stopping me and stabilizing my need to dissect others. It would be a tragedy if we lost you..." Stein concluded tiredly. "Well I'm alright now.. You can stay here with me for as long as you like." Spirit assured smiling as he patted Stein on the back. " Thank you..." Stein replied yawning as he leaned back into his computer chair.

 **w-well that's it...um...I don't know what to say here haha...I may not be back for a while...**

 **If you want you can teach me a few tips on how to write better?...**

 **so yeah...this is it so bye-bye...**


End file.
